Cheers, Darling
by Hera93
Summary: Song Fic. Severus' point of view, Lily and James' wedding reception. I do not own the characters, only the plot.


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is another song fic of mine, this time inspired by the SS/LE pairing. The lyrics in bold italics are taken from the song "Cheers Darlin' " by Damien Rice. Please R&R :)

* * *

No one noticed him as he sneaked inside the grand room and made himself one with the rest of the guests. His eyes wandered at the long table at the back of the room where she was seated, brilliant in her all-white apparel. He froze, staring at her.

A feeling of deep envy and hatred arose inside him just when the man sitting beside her raised his hand and caressed her cheek, making her smile. With an almost violent move, he grabbed a champagne glass from the bartender's tray and walked to the other side of the room, where he hid himself behind a pillar. As he turned his stare at her again, he took a sip from his drink and let his fingers play with the glass.

_**Cheers, darling**_

_**Here's to you and your lover boy**_

_**Cheers, darling**_

_**I got years to wait around for you**_

With bitterness in his eye, he observed his most hated acquaintance capture her in a tight embrace and plant a kiss on her forehead. How could things have turned this way? It should have been himself on his place…how could she not have noticed? He was always there, waiting for a sign of hers…A sign that never came. She chose _him_. The other.

He took another sip of champagne.

_**Cheers, darling**_

_**I've got your wedding bells in my ear **_

_**Cheers, darling**_

_**You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away **_

And now she was married. The golden ring shone bright on her delicate finger as she placed her hand over her husband's to help him cut the wedding cake. The guests were applauding and cheering and he closed his eyes as a small teardrop escaped from his lashes and cascaded down his cheek.

He wouldn't take this – what was he thinking when he came? He let the glass fall down and brake into millions of little crystal pieces; then, he reached for a cigarette in his pocket. He inhaled the smoke deep down his lungs and threw his head back. As he exhaled, he felt like the smoke dried his tears away and helped him focus his sight again.

_**And I die when you mention his name**_

"_May I have your attention please? James and I…"_

The room fell silent and her voice seemed like a sweet melody in his ears.

A melody that kept on stabbing his heart as it pronounced the loathed name ever so frequently.

_**And I lied**_

_**I should have kissed you when we were running in the rain**_

He decided to prevent his ears from hearing her say that damned word. Instead, he observed her full lips form the words coming out of her mouth, her smile, her auburn hair falling gracefully on her shoulders, bringing up in his mind memories from the old times when she was devoted and kind to him and loved him even though she hadn't realised it. But he knew it – that's why he had lied about his activities. He never wanted to hurt or betray her. He should have shown her that all he ever wanted was her; he should have turned and kissed her when they were running in the rain that night…

_**What am I, darling?**_

_**A whisper in your ear?**_

_**A piece of your cake?**_

_**What am I, darling?**_

_**A boy you can fear or your biggest mistake?**_

What was he now in her mind? A loathed creep? A traitor, a filthy hypocrite? A childhood memory? A long lost whisper in her ear? He needn't know. There was no reason any more. She had chosen for herself. He was left aside. And what was worse, he deserved it.

He stepped on the cigarette to stub it out and decided to end his martyr by leaving. As he walked to the door, he gave a last glance at the table. Just then, his eyes met her own gaze and he stopped, his hand against the door knob. He saw her swallow hard and remain motionless.

Eventually, everyone turned to see to whom the bride was staring at after some time. He started trembling as at least a hundred pairs of eyes faced him, all people silent, waiting for him or her to say something. James Potter's eyes were cold and full of hatred.

He didn't lose his nerve. He picked another glass of champagne from the nearest tray and raised it to her direction. Her eyes were pleading.

"_**Cheers, darling. Here's to you and your lover man**_", he toasted loudly, taking a swig from the glass, letting a small laugh escape his lips.

"I'm sorry, my beauty queen", he mouthed then to her, as he walked out of the room.

_**I'm too shy**_

_**I should have kissed you when we were alone**_


End file.
